


Vše, co bych chtěl

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: Clarence's POV, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)(though I have a rather long list of requests now, so it will definitely take more than a few months for me to get to it)





	Vše, co bych chtěl

Už jsem to dále nechtěl skrývat. Rozhodl jsem se všechno vsadit na jednu kartu. Buď mě přijme takového, jaký jsem, nebo mě nechá zavřít či s hanbou propustit z armády… Nebo převelet na ruskou frontu. To všechno jsem byl ochoten riskovat jen pro jednu noc, jednu společnou chvíli, kdy budu moci dát průchod svým pocitům.

Ano, miloval jsem ho, o tom nebylo pochyb. Bránil jsem se tomu, jenže on… poručík… přišel mi naprosto okouzlující.

Ve společnosti těch fanaticky zapálených nacistů jsem si vždy přišel jako cizinec. Narukoval jsem, protože jsem musel a prostě jen plnil rozkazy, z vlastní iniciativy bych nikdy nikoho nezabil. A určitě ne kvůli tomu, jaké pleti či původu se kdo narodil… Proto jsem byl nadšen, co nadšen, šťasten, když mě poslali do okupované části Francie, abych se pouze podílel na udržování pořádku. A potom…

Potom přišel on. Mírný, citlivý, nacistickým myšlenkám zcela cizí muž, jemuž jsem vzápětí měl chuť padnout kolem krku, jelikož si mě už při prvním pohledu vybral jako svého pobočníka. Jak rád jsem nechal toho únavného pochodování městem, jež bylo sice lepší než jakékoliv pobyty přímo na frontě, ale pořád jsem dokázal ocenit fakt, že se budu více nacházet uvnitř budov a pečovat o pohodlí svého nadřízeného.

Poručík Gruber se sice ukázal být poněkud prchlivějším, než jsem si zprvu myslel, a i zakřičet uměl, nicméně jeho laskavost a trpělivost, pro příslušníka německé armády tak netypické, převažovaly po většinu času. Choval se ke mně nesmírně mile, ačkoliv jsem byl pouhý vojín. Staral jsem se také o jeho psy a občas mi dovolil umýt tančík, na který byl obzvláště pyšný. Nejvíce mne pak zasáhlo, když mě požádal, zda bych jej nemohl pro něj řídit. Měl jsem obavy, že v případě mého poručíka se větší pocty člověku dostat nemohlo.

Věděl jsem, že je zamilován do nějakého místního kavárníka, ale mě to příliš netrápilo, jelikož jsem si byl zase sám jist, že ten Francouz jej považuje pouze za přítele a nic víc z toho být nemůže… Vždyť měl pletky s půlkou žen z Nouvionu!

Bylo mi mého nešťastného nadřízeného líto a brzy na to, aniž bych si ten proces přesně uvědomil, jsem se zamiloval já do něj. Byl tak jiný než všichni ostatní Němci… Jiný a přeci mně tak podobný. V mých bláhových úvahách mi přišel jako slunce v beznadějné temnotě války.

Nikdy se o nic nepokusil, což mě sice mrzelo, ale snažil jsem se chápat, že jeho srdce patří tomu kavárníkovi. Snažil jsem se, vážně ano… Ale i má číše trpělivosti přetekla. Možná bych to býval vydržel déle, kdyby se můj poručík tak strašně svou nešťastnou láskou netrápil.

Chtěl jsem jej přivést na jiné myšlenky, chtěl jsem jej potěšit, a chtěl jsem mu dát najevo, co k němu cítím. A jestli si za tohle zasloužím ruskou frontu…?

Povzdechl jsem a naposled pohladil oba německé ovčáky, jež poručík tak miloval a já si je oblíbil také. Ačkoliv Erik měl do zcela poslušného psa daleko, nikdy by neublížil, a spíše byl pořád hravý jako štěně, zatímco Kurt věčně chrápal, načež by pro pomazlení udělal cokoliv.

Nechal jsem psy ležet a vrátil se do své ložnice, kde jsem si umyl ruce a zkontroloval, jak vypadám. Nebylo to špatné usoudil jsem, upravil si límec uniformy, popřál si hodně štěstí a odebral se do poručíkových komnat. Pociťoval jsem mírnou nervozitu, ale vzrušení z toho, co jsem se chystal, ji začínalo odsunovat do pozadí.

Zaklepal jsem a na vyzvání vstoupil. Zatajil jsem dech při pohledu na svého poručíka, dokonce jsem se i zachvěl. Byl tak nádherný… i v uniformě se mi zdál tak zranitelný, a jak se na mě překvapeně díval… Elektrický výboj mi sjel po páteři a v mých slabinách se začala hromadit krev, kterou splašeně bušící srdce pumpovalo jako šílené.

To všechno způsobil jen jeden pohled na mého nadřízeného, od něhož jsem nemohl odtrhnout oči.

„Co se děje, Clarenci?“

„Pane, potřebuji vám něco říct,“ pronesl jsem, sebral odvahu a vykročil k němu. Pozoroval mě s určitou nedůvěrou, jež se změnila v šok, jakmile jsem před ním poklekl a uchopil jeho dlaň do své. Mé oči neopouštěly ty jeho, hnědé a hluboké, toužil jsem se v nich utopit… navždy. Přiložil jsem rty na hřbet jeho ruky, umístil naň motýlí polibek a pak další výše, načež jsem dlaň obrátil a políbil svého poručíka na zápěstí.

„Clarenci?!“zvolal šokovaně a mé srdce se pokusilo vyskočit z hrudníku, dechu se mi téměř nedostávalo, jak jsem měl stažené hrdlo očekáváním, ať už toho dobrého či zlého.

Už dále jsem nemohl snášet jeho pohled, jímž mi snad viděl až do duše, sklopil jsem zrak k jeho zápěstí, odepnul knoflík, vyhrnul rukáv uniformy, abych se mohl rty opět zlehka dotknout té bledé, naprosto dokonalé kůže. Celý jsem se chvěl nervozitou, ale také vzrušením z toho, jak blízko mu jsem, jak směle se jej dotýkám, jak mě v nose lechtá ta příjemná vůně velmi drahé kolínské. Všude byl jen on… a má láska k němu, jež stále rostla v mé hrudi, o níž jsem chvílemi myslel, že musí puknout.

Tak strašně moc pro mě poručík Gruber znamenal, tak hluboce jsem mu byl oddán.

„Vstaň,“ uslyšel jsem a příkaz splnil takřka okamžitě, leč jeho dlaň jsem ve své svírat nepřestal, narovnal jsem se a stál tak blízko, téměř jsme se dotýkali hrudníky, skoro jsem mohl cítit to horko, jež vycházelo z jeho těla, ještě větší žár jsem však spatřil v těch světlých očí, do nichž jsem se odvážil znovu podívat.

Neusmíval se, ani nemračil, jen se na mě díval a má kolena se proměnila v rosol, jen silou vůle jsem se držel na nohou a nesesunul se k těm jeho. Chtěl jsem mu to říct, chtěl jsem to zařvat či zašeptat, ale hrdlo jsem měl stále stažené a nebyl jsem schopen vydat ani hlásku natož, abych mu pověděl, že jej miluji.

Ten pohled čokoládových očí ve mně probouzel další vlny vzrušení, třásl jsem se pod nimi, věda, že za několik chvil již bude mé fyzické rozpoložení více než viditelné, dotek našich rukou mi přišel elektrizující, naopak rty mého nadřízeného mé oči přitahovaly silou magnetickou. Růžové, mírně pootevřené… jak jen jsem toužil je políbit, leč přiměl jsem se vzhlédnout k jeho očím, v nichž se nacházel zmatek, ale také cosi, co udrželo mou naději naživu.

V břiše se mi rozletělo hejno motýlů, když má ruka byla sevřena druhou a hnědými hloubkami probleskl zájem, načež se ústa zvlnila v potěšený poloúsměv, hraničící se samolibým, ale pořád jsem spatřoval v jeho očích pochyby…

„Clarenci,“ vyvstala mi na zádech husí kůže, jen když jsem zaslechl své jméno splynout z jeho rtů, „polib mě.“

Když jsem zpracoval vyslovený požadavek, z hrudníku se mi vydralo tlumené zavrčení, doprovázeno ztvrdnutím obsahu mých kalhot a okamžitým konáním. Aniž bych byl přímo k tomuto vybídnut, položil jsem široce rozevřenou dlaň na poručíkova bedra, objal jej kolem útlého boku, načež jsem se k němu nekompromisně přitisknul, a svůj sten z toho náhlého fyzického kontaktu utlumil polibkem. Přisál jsem se na druhé rty a záměrně se otřel slabinami o Gruberovy, koutek úst mi cuknul, když jsem uslyšel jeho ostré, snad překvapené, možná i spokojené, nadechnutí nosem, po kterém následovala hladová odpověď na mou pozornost.

Ač jeho polibky byly hladové a vášnivé, prsty jeho dlaně, jež mi vnikly do vlasů, jsem vnímal jako neuvěřitelně něžné, a zůstaly takové i ve chvíli, kdy se ode mě Gruber odtrhl a v jeho očích jsem opět zahlédl pochyby, ne, pochyby ne… I když možná ano, ale spíše nevíru a strach.

„Pane?“ vydechnul jsem v otázce a zadoufal, že jeho už tak dosti chatrnou rezistenci dokáži zlomit, podstatnou útěchou mi budiž pohyb v jeho spodní části. Ano, cítil jsem jeho vzrušení proti svým tříslům, muselo se mu to aspoň trochu líbit, vždyť i ty polibky… tak nenasytné… moje rty brněly a prahly po dalších, ještě dravějších.

„Clarenci, jsi si jistý…? Já… odpusť, nikdy jsem si nepovšimnul…“ přeskakoval mu hlas nejistotou, zmítaly jím emoce, to jsem věděl zcela jistě, a svým způsobem mě těšilo, že jsem jej dostal do takového stavu, kdy nebyl schopen plynule hovořit. „Clarenci…“ vykviknul, když jsem si jej ještě více přitisknul k sobě intimními partiemi a umístil drobný polibek pod jeho ouško, vytrčil ven jazyk a zanechal vlhkou cestičku k čelisti, kde jsem opět spočinul rty. „Clarenci, proč… tohle děláš?“

„Protože vás miluji, můj pane,“ narovnal jsem se a zblízka mu pohlédl do rozčarovaných očí, těkal jimi z jednoho mého hnědého oka do druhého, neušlo mi, že na moment přestal dýchat. „Miluji vás a učinil byste mě velmi šťastným, kdybych vám to směl dokázat…“

Najednou ze mě šla slova úplně sama, nepřemýšlel jsem nad nimi, mluvily ze mě čistě jen city, jež jsem ke svému poručíkovi choval. Má dlaň, stále držena tou jeho, byla stisknuta, načež se vzdálenost mezi našimi tvářemi ztratila a já na svých rtech přivítal poručíkovy, horké a vlhké, pootevřel je a s příjemnými vibracemi v podbřišku přijal můj jazyk do úst, mazlil se s ním a já se skoro roztápěl pod prsty v mých vlasech, které mě už nehladily, nýbrž se mě snažily držet na místě, kdybych náhodou chtěl polibek ukončit, ale já naopak jeho pozornost stejně náruživě opětoval. Dlaní jsem přejížděl po jeho bedrech a stále častěji se odvažoval níže, na zadek, který jsem pak pevně sevřel a pocítil zacukání v erekci, když mi poručík zasténal do úst a neskrývaně se otřel o mé slabiny.

Při dalším stenu jsem trochu neochotně pustil jeho dlaň i hýždě a začal se věnovat jeho uniformě, jež nutně musela pryč. Užíval jsem si, jak je můj ret v obležení těch Gruberových, vsál jej do svých úst, jemně mě kousnul, mé spokojené zamručení jej povzbudilo a pokračoval v tom, dokud jsem vrchní část uniformy nerozhalil a neodtáhl se.

Protože jsem se chtěl podívat.

Shrnul jsem mu uniformu z ramen a hleděl na bílý rolák, který mu tak strašně slušel… Ve Francii bylo touto dobou poměrně teplo, a tak jsem předpokládal, že kromě něj už žádnou jinou vrstvu nemá, což se… no, docela se to hodilo. Než jsem si uvědomil, co dělám, mapoval jsem dlaněmi Gruberův hrudník a nemohl se nabažit toho pocitu, že se jej mohu beztrestně dotýkat, hladit, líbat… Vhlédl jsem k jeho tváři, z níž se na mě dívaly dvě hnědé oči, zářící touhou a ten dokonalý úsměv, částečně samolibý, částečně nesmělý.

Jen on se uměl usmívat právě takto… Znovu jsem jej políbil, tentokrát jemně, abych něco dělal během svlékání vlastní uniformy, odhodil jsem ji někam stranou a následně si přetáhnul přes hlavu rolák a naložil s ním podobně. Neubránil jsem se pobavenému úsměvu, když jsem si všimnul, s jakým zalíbením se na mě Gruber dívá. V kondici jsem relativně byl, vyrýsované svaly mi sice chyběly, ale rozhodně jsem se nepovažoval za zcela nepřitažlivého. Kdybych neměl oči jen pro svého poručíka, určitě bych si velmi rychle dokázat obstarat někoho na společné volné chvíle, ale… pro mě byl můj nadřízený tím jediným.

Mírně jsem se chvěl pod jeho dotekem, jímž polaskal můj hrudník.

„Clarenci,“ zapředl. „Postel.“

„Mám lepší nápad, pane,“ dovolil jsem si odporovat a zadíval se na kožešiny před krbem. Proti posteli bych sice nic nenamítal, ale ta Gruberova mi jednoduše přišla pro nadcházející věci nevhodná, příliš vysoká a málo prostorná. Opět jsem jej vzal za ruku, pozadu jej dovedl ke kožešinám a poklekl, ten zvláštní úsměv na poručíkových rtech mi imponoval.

Snížil se na mou úroveň a já na nic nečekal, vytáhnul jsem mu rolák z kalhot a přetáhl mu jej přes hlavu, oči mi padly na nahou hruď přede mnou a dech se mi zadrhnul v hrdle při pohledu na tenký proužek chloupků, mizející pod opaskem, a pak ještě níže, kde se látka kalhot napínala…

Odvážil jsem se svého poručíka položit na záda a těšil se jeho povolnosti, vůbec se nebránil, naopak vítal každý můj dotek, polibek… Sténal mi do úst, když jsem jej hladil po břiše a bocích, stejně tak jsem si sám užíval jeho dlaně, mapující má záda. Všechno to bylo tak krásné, nečekané a skoro neuvěřitelné... v nose mě nadále šimrala ta lehká, příjemná vůně a pak něco těžšího, něco, co mělo hodně společného se vzrušením a touhou, jež zaplnili místnost.

Odepnul jsem opasek a stáhnul poručíkovy kalhoty níže, očima jsem neopouštěl jeho tvář, hleděl na mě s rostoucím chtíčem, jenž nás oba spaloval, přišel jsem si jako bych hořel, když jsem se kus oblečení odhodil a před spodní prádlo sevřel tvrdost svého poručíka, slastně vydechnul a mé srdce udělalo přemet, erekce sebou cukla.

Mohl bych udělat cokoliv, mohl bych ho laskat, trápit, rukou či ústy, ale já chtěl jen jedno… já mu chtěl dokázat, že ho miluji, a od svého záměru jsem nehodlal upustit, dokud mne o to sám Gruber nepožádá.

Pokračoval jsem tedy ve svlékání, zbavil jsem jej posledního kusu oděvu a podobně jsem postupoval u sebe, až jsem se náhle octl v sevření silných paží, o klín se mi otíral druhý, stejně vzrušený a ústa jsem měl v obležení poručíkových, seděl jsem na kožešinách, on obkročmo na mě a dotýkal se mě všude, kam jen dosáhnul.

Ráj, prolétlo mi hlavou, když mi došlo, že přesně po tomhle jsem tak strašně toužil… Líbal jsem ho se stejnou náruživostí jako on mě, plenil jeho ústa, snažil se vtisknout do paměti každou křivku jeho tělo, jež hřálo, nesmírně nádherně hřálo a mě došlo, jak šílené horko v místnosti panuje, ale nedalo se říct, že bych se jím ráčil zabývat.

V tu chvíli mě zajímalo něco zcela jiného, ale než jsem nad tím stačil vážně zauvažovat, bylo mi do dlaně vtisknuto přesně to, co jsem potřeboval.

„Raději jsem vždy připraven,“ zašeptal mi do ucha odpověď na nevyslovenou otázku a nadále se věnoval líbání mého krku, pánví se konstantně pohyboval proti mé a mámil z nás obou steny, věděl jsem, že kdyby se mě jen dotknul na mé erekci…

Už jen tak představa, bylo toho na mě hrozně moc, a tak jsem neotálel a dal se do práce, během níž jsem poznal, že Gruber už opravdu zkušenosti má, což docela přišlo vhod. Příprava totiž netrvala dlouho a nebyla ani jednomu v nás nepříjemná, poručík se věnoval mému krku, sem tam mi prohrábnul vlasy a měl jsem pocit, že co chvíli začne vrnět.

„Clarenci… pospěš si…“ polaskal mé uši jeho hlasitý sten, když jsem se dotknul onoho místa uvnitř něj… uvnitř něj… oh, bože… Nenechal jsem se dvakrát pobízet, vytáhnul jsem všechny tři prsty, uchopil jej za zadek a pomohl mu nasednout na mé vzrušení, toužící po horku, po tření, po uvolnění… po Gruberovi.

Nedrželi jsme se zpátky, naše steny byly nejspíše slyšet až na chodbu, ale o to jsem se nestaral, pomalu jsem se ve svém poručíkovi pohyboval, dával mu čas, než jsem přirazil pořádně a zaslechl zvuk tak slast vyjadřující, že jsem Grubera musel kousnout do ramene a přimět se ovládat. Držel se mě jako klíště a chvěl se, ale dle jeho stenů mi bylo úplně jasné, jak moc si to užívá…

Uchopil jsem do dlaně jeho erekci, vyšel mi boky vstříc, načež se zase nechal nabodnout na můj penis, nespouštěl jsem oči z jeho výrazu, o němž jsem věděl, že na něj nikdy nezapomenu… miloval jsem jej stále víc a víc, propadl jsem mu úplně, nezvratitelně.

„Miluju vás,“ šeptal jsem a sténal, kroutil se pod nehty, jež se mi náhle začaly zarývat do zad, přirážel do něj a nechával ho, aby si sám určoval tempo. Dráždil jsem jeho tvrdost a zaregistroval, jak si zkousnul spodní ret, napnul se… Na dlani mi ulpěly kapky spermatu, jež nedostříkly až na naše bříška, svaly kolem mě se stáhly a způsobily tření tak dokonalé, že v kombinaci s Gruberovým výrazem…

Zaklonil jsem hlavu a vyslal svou dávku do jeho útrob, rozkoš se mnou rozlila jako žhavá láva, pozvolna získávající konejšivý efekt, byl jsem tak prodchnut souzněním a láskou jako snad ještě nikdy v životě. A v mém náručí spočíval on, člověk, poručík, který pro mě znamenal všechno.

„Miluju vás,“ zašeptal jsem znovu zastřeným hlasem, tentokrát do jeho zpocených vlasů, tvář měl zabořenou v mém rameni, jeho dech se vracel k normálu.

Tušil jsem, že on mé city ani nyní zcela opětovat nebude, ale už jen to, že když se ode mě odtáhl a jeho rty se na mě usmály… už jen to opět probudilo ono hejno motýlů v mém břiše, nitro se zatetelilo blahem, poručíkovy hnědé oči zářily vlídností, ukojené a mírné.

Položil jsem nás oba na kožešiny, dál jsem se opájel myšlenkou, koho že to objímám a kdo mé objetí opětuje, čí hrudník se zvedá proti mému a připadal jsem si tak neuvěřitelně šťastný…

Ano, šťastný. Tady, v Němci okupované Francii, uprostřed nelítostné války. Ale já měl někoho, kdo dokázal mé myšlenky na tu hrůzu odvést pryč, někoho, kdo sice mohl být označován jako voják, Nacista, bezcitný vykonavatel rozkazů… Jenže pro mě to byl prostě jen můj poručík Gruber, kterému jsem beze zbytku patřil a patřit celým srdcem chtěl.

A s touto myšlenkou, doplněnou o radost z toho, že hrozba ruské fronty je zažehnána, jsem s Gruberem v náručí a blaženým pocitem na duši usnul.


End file.
